


Meant to Be

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Javier Peña x Reader Works [5]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, mentions of NSFW content, non-descriptive sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Soulmate AU!Javier and Reader can't stand each other unless they are together in bed. So imagine what happens when their timers run out, and they find out they're soulmates.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: Javier Peña x Reader Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Meant to Be

You and Javier had a…complicated relationship to say the least.

You two butted heads like no tomorrow – constantly arguing over the stupidest things or having screaming matches over how to most efficiently complete a mission. It was exhausting, and while you both constantly bickered with one another, you didn’t hate him. You both just irritated the hell out of one another. He would steal your favorite pens or ‘forget’ to tell you important mission details, while you, would tease him about his informants or nag him about his smoking habits. While somewhat annoying to those around you, especially Steve, it had become the norm. Which is why you were still slightly confused as to how you ended up in the man’s bed. 

So maybe complicated was a little bit of an understatement. 

Soon after you had settled into your usual back and forth banter and bickering, a drunken night out with Steve and Connie had ended up in Javier’s apartment sans clothing. You both had argued the next morning (obviously) but ended up deciding that it wasn’t a _completely_ _awful_ thing. You both were stressed out constantly, frustrated with your seemingly non ceasing chase of Escobar. So, what better way to get it all out? And who better to get it out with, than someone you supposedly felt indifferent towards. 

So here you were, in Javier’s apartment for the second time that week, sheet pulled up over your chest as you lay on your side and watched him light up a cigarette. You watch as he brings the lighter to the end of it and flicks the switch. Your eyes immediately fall to the ticking numbers on his wrist: 1:57:23

One day, fifty-seven minutes, and twenty-three seconds. 

The time until he finds out who his soulmate is slips away slowly and here he was laying in bed with you. you feel your heart clench at the realization, that he was most likely going to end up with someone other than you. You tried to blink the thought away, did you want him to be with you? As your eyes trail gently over his profile; his mussed hair, adorable nose, and eyes closing gently as he exhales smoke and relaxes into the pillows more. You realized in this moment that you felt more for him than physical attraction. You wanted to wake up like this, the morning light hitting him just right as he cracks his eyes open in the morning as he leans over to press a gentle kiss to your lips. You sighed at the thought, an action that drew Javier’s attention, and he turned his head slightly to look at you.

“What’s on your mind?” he asks casually, taking another drag from his cigarette, his bare chest rising with the action.

You worry your lip between your teeth momentarily before finally sitting up slightly resting your head in your hand so you were level with him, “Have you ever thought about it?” you ask.

He glances at you from the corner of his eyebrows furrowed together as he exhales, smoke filling the air, “Thought about what?”

You gesture to his hand holding the smoldering stick, timer still ticking slowly away, “Your soulmate. I had never seen your timer before,” you observe.

He rolls his eyes, “I try my best _not_ to think about it. It’s a bunch of bullshit anyway.” He says bitterly.

You aren’t surprised. You figured he would say as much considering his usual activities. So, you just let out a low hum before rolling onto your back. You both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before you brought your own hand from under the covers. You can’t even remember the last time you had looked at your own timer, having been so busy with work and Javier. Your eyes fell to the small changing numbers on your wrist and you felt your brows furrow slightly.

1:50:13

You turned your head slightly to look at Javier once more and search for his timer. 

1:50:12

You felt your heart skip a beat. As the realization dawned on you. 

_Were you and Javier soulmates?_

You look away quickly and put your hand back by your side while your other hand clutches the top of the sheet tightly. This could not be happening. This could _not be happening!_ You take in a deep breath to steady your breathing. There has to be another reasonable explanation. You both could just meet your soulmate tomorrow, it has happened before you were sure, with as many people there were in the world. 

That had to be it.

But you couldn’t help the words that came out of your mouth before you could stop them, “What if we were soulmates?” you ask suddenly, voice breaking the silence. 

You saw Javi tense up slightly, before letting out a low chuckle, “Me and you? Soulmates? What a cruel twist of fate that would be,” he says, taking another drag of his cigarette.

You feel your heart constrict in your chest at his words and you sat up, clutching the sheet to your chest, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He turns his head to look at you now, eyebrows furrowed in clear confusion, “You have met us, right? We hate each other, and we sure as hell don’t get along all that well,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

You rolled your eyes, “We got along just fine half an hour ago when you were slamming me against the kitchen counter,” you argue.

He lets out another humorless chuckle and snuffs out his cigarette in the tray on the bedside table, “This” he gestures between you both, “is the _only_ way we get along. It’s just sex (y/n), you know that,” he huffs.

You did. You _did_ know this yet hearing him say it out loud hurt. It made your chest ache so deep you felt it in your fingertips, and a frown settled itself onto your face. 

Javier saw the change in your demeanor, and he knew immediately what it meant. He hadn’t truly meant what he said. In fact, he had also felt himself falling for you over the year you had been in Colombia. Your bickering and arguing was just how he did things, it’s always how he did things, and he thought that if he faked his dislike for you it would become true. Yet here he was about to break your heart in order to save you the pain of being with a broken man like him. 

“Did you think it was something more?” he asked accusingly, putting as much venom behind the words as he could muster. He had to make it believable, for himself or you that he didn’t know. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know I thought that maybe-“

“Maybe what?” he cut you off, “That maybe I felt more for you? Maybe I loved you?” he mocked.

You felt an indignant anger start to well up within you along side your heartbreak, “You don’t have to be a dick Javier.”

Before you could process what was happening, he shifted his legs over the bed and quickly pulled on his sweats before tossing you your pants. You caught them haphazardly and looked on in shock and despair as he gathered the rest of your clothes and tossed them on the bed.

“I think you need to leave,” he said lowly.

You quickly pulled on your shirt before standing and tugging your pants up your legs, “So what? Things start to get the least bit confrontational and you kick me out?” you ask, feeling the tears starting to collect in your eyes. 

“This isn’t what I signed up for. We _agreed_ that this was a casual thing,” he said sternly. God you needed to leave before his resolve crumbled. 

You scoffed, “I can’t help how I feel!” you cry.

Javier shakes his head, before gently ushering you towards the door with a hand on your arm. You shake out of his grasp and distance yourself from him, “No, _fuck you_ Javier!” you yell, shoving his hands away from you.

He opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off, “This is why you don’t have anyone important in your life anymore!” you wail, tears now streaming down your face, “and no one likes you because you’re a fucking asshole all the damn time!”

Javier can do nothing but look on in complete and utter shock as you continue your tirade. 

“You’re a selfish, arrogant, two-faced son of a bitch and you’re going to end up alone forever if you don’t change something!” your words echo through the apartment before a deafening silence overtakes the apartment. 

You take in heaving breaths, trying to gain some control over yourself as Javier is still standing stock still looking at you with wide eyes and hands on his hips. You finally shake your head and wipe away the tears, grabbing your keys from the counter and brushing past him.

“And you’ll deserve it.” You whisper finally before opening the door to his apartment leaving, the slamming of the door echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. 

Javier ran a hand down his face before walking over and collapsing onto his couch, reaching over and grabbing a cigarette subconsciously. He lights the end of it quickly before taking a deep inhale, resting his head on the back of the couch. His other hand pinches the bridge of his nose briefly before quickly reaching over to swipe the ashtray from the side table.

“Fuck!”

The glass falls loudly onto the floor, ashes scattering across the tile as Javier flops back into the cushions. Arm thrown across his eyes in an attempt to keep the stinging tears at bay. Never once has Javier screwed up so badly. But as he lays there, eyes falling to the small black numbers on his wrist ticking away, he realizes he may have made the biggest mistake of his life. 

—

You had not gone into work the next day. Opting to instead wallow in self-pity within the confines of your own bed with a pint of your favorite ice cream. Maybe if you didn’t go to work and didn’t leave your apartment you could somehow outsmart the timer on your wrist. You really didn’t feel like dealing with soulmate stuff today if you could avoid it. So, you had left a voicemail with the ambassador, claiming an unexpected stomach bug, and used one of your sick days. Word had apparently gotten to Steve because around noon Connie had shown up to your door to see what was wrong, and upon realizing that you were, in fact, not sick, you had fallen apart in her arms and spilled everything that had happened. 

“God, he’s _such_ an asshole Connie,” you sniffled, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in your mouth, “But I guess I was the stupid one. I knew that’s how it was going to go, and I let myself fall for him anyways.”

Connie shook her head and rubbed your shoulder comfortingly, “No. you can’t help the way you feel, honey” she says sweetly, glancing down at her watch quickly.

You nod at her words and watch quietly as she stands, “I have to get back to the hospital, but I call to check on you later tonight.” She says kindly.

You shake your head and swallow the ice cream in your mouth, “No it’s fine Connie, you go do your job and I’ll just talk to you tomorrow. I’ll be fine.” You give her a reassuring smile.

She returns the smile before grabbing her purse and exiting your apartment, waving at you as she goes. You sigh quietly and slouch back into the couch cushions flicking the TV on a random channel and watching absentmindedly as you will the day to pass by faster so you can hopefully go back to normal tomorrow. But as the day ticked on and the shitty romance soap operas played on the TV, you just felt worse and worse. You couldn’t seem to get Javier out of your mind no matter how hard you tried. It seemed like wherever you looked you saw him in something. Whether it was his t shirt you had found under your bed, the cheesy rom coms on TV, or that damned timer you say anytime you lifted the spoon to your mouth. It all reminded you of him. and the fact that the timer was still ticking down the, now mere minutes, until you meet the supposed love of your life was making the tears return. You set the half-filled tub of ice cream down on the coffee table as the tears continued to stream down your face. As you wiped them away you caught sight of that _damn_ timer and you felt a desperate grief fueled rage fill your heart as you looked at the timer, completely ignoring the fact that it only had a minute left on it. You started to rub furiously at it. As if that would somehow make it and the idea of a soulmate disappear. Soulmates were _bullshit_. You didn’t want your soulmate. You wanted Javier and he didn’t even want you back. He had pretty much tossed you out like a sack of garbage when he found out your feelings for him. you felt more tears stream down your face as a loud knocking sounded at your door. You stopped your furious ministrations in favor or looking at the ceiling and letting out an exasperated cry. You didn’t want to deal with whoever was at the door. You just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. But the person on the other side of the door wouldn’t stop knocking and it was eating at your already fried nerves. You groaned and stood abruptly from the couch, marching over to the door. Your timer ticking down the entire way there.

**_00:00:05_ **

You stopped as your blanket got wrapped around your ankle, but you untangled it quickly.

**_00:00:04_ **

The knocking, but it was faster now, more urgent.

**_00:00:03_ **

“What?” you cried out, “I’m coming!”

**_00:00:02_ **

You didn’t even bother looking out of the peephole, something foolish on your part, as your hand wrapped around the door handle.

**_00:00:01_ **

“What the hell do you want?” you asked, voice scathing as you ripped the door open, ready to hit whoever was on the other side.

**00:00:00**

The moment your red-rimmed eyes met Javi’s concerned ones you felt a stinging heat encased your left wrist, and both you and Javier visibly winced gripping the affected area instinctively. 

Your eyes shot to your timer, which now read zero, before glancing back up at Javier who had seemed to come to a similar realization as you had, his mouth hanging open in a shocked ‘o’. 

You chuckled bitterly, before reaching for the door again, “No way. this isn’t happening,” you scoff, starting to close the door, “Goodbye Javier.”

You move back to close the door completely but before it can click shut a familiar brown shoe wedges between the door and the door jam preventing you from running away.

“Please (y/n)-“

“Save it Javier. I don’t want to hear your goddamn excuses,” you bite.

“Just let me explain,” he practically begs, “and if you still don’t want to see me then I’ll leave. I swear.” 

You don’t budge, contemplating his words for a moment. He _was_ your soulmate it seemed, and even though the last thing you wanted to do right now was see him after what he had done, you figured he at least deserved a few moments of your time. So, you let out a dejected sigh and let go of the door, walking over to your couch as Javi let himself in, closing the door behind him before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of you. His eyes glance over the now melting tub of ice cream and a small smile comes to his face.

“I didn’t take you for a mint chocolate chip kind of girl,” he teased. 

You crossed your arms and shook your head, “What do you want Javi?” you huff.

He looks at you incredulously, “Do you not realize what just happened? We’re _soulmates_ (y/n). kind of a big deal.”

You scoff and stand to your feet, looking down at the man in front of you, anger seeping into your words as you spoke, “Is it Javi? Is it a big deal? Because last time I checked, which was _yesterday_ you said that it was all ‘bullshit’ and kicked me out of your apartment like one of your informants!” you snapped, but as quickly as your anger came it seemed to dissipate as you deflated and fell into the couch, “You _acted_ like you cared about me when in reality you don’t see me as anything other than a fuck-buddy.” You were crying now, and Javier felt his heart shatter at the sight in front of him. 

He only did and said what he did because he was terrified. He doesn’t want to lose you because he isn’t good enough. He knows you deserve so much more than him, and he’s so terrified that if you do get together one day you’ll wake up and realize that and leave him. But as he sat there watching you frantically try to wipe the tears away, tears he caused, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. Before he could think of the consequences, he dropped onto his knees in front of you, hands gently grasping the sides of your face and brought your lips to his own. You tensed at first, still struggling with your emotions but the fact that he was kissing you right now said enough. Javier never kissed you, not like this. This kiss was gentle, passionate, full of all the emotions you knew he couldn’t say out loud. So, you slowly melted into it and your own hands reached up to cup his jaw, your fingers tracing the stubble gently before moving to card through his hair. Before you knew it, you felt a different set of warm tears join your own as they fell between your lips and you pulled away, shocked to see a few tears had escaped Javi’s eyes too. 

“Why are you crying?” you whisper, rubbing your thumb along his cheekbone lightly. 

He gave you a small smile before brushing away your tears gently, “because I realized that I almost lost you,” he explained. 

You opened your mouth to speak but he silenced you with a kiss before pulling back and continuing, “You were right. About everything. I am an asshole, and I will end up alone, unless I change something, So I’m going to start right now,” he says quietly, moving so he’s sitting up on the couch with you, your hands in his own. 

“I love you (y/n). I have for a long time but I was afraid – afraid of losing you or you realizing what a fucking mess I am and not even giving me the time of day…” he trails off and you take this moment to speak up.

“I love you too Javi,” you gasp, launching yourself into his arms and burying your face into his neck, as if you were afraid, he would disappear if you let go, “stay? Please.” You whisper, breath fanning over his neck and sending a shiver down his spine.

A smile breaks across his face as he presses a gentle kiss to your temple, “Of course _mi amor_.”

—-

**Bonus: Six months later**

The bright morning light filtering through the curtains is what woke you. well, that and the finger trailing lightly up and down your back. You let out a contented sigh, a smile adorning your lips, before you turn to face the offender, his eyes warm and full of happiness as they meet yours. You shut your eyes and stretch your arms above your head before scooting closer to Javi and draping your arm across his torso.

“Morning,” you say groggily. 

Javier just lets out a low hum as he lets his own arm fall over your waist, continuing to trace patterns onto your bare skin. You look up at him, taking in the way the early yellow light seems to make his skin glow in an almost angelic way. but you also take in the pensive look on his face as he looks down at you, eyes finally meeting yours. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” you ask sweetly. 

He looks at you a moment, almost drinking you in before he captures your lips with your own sweetly before pulling back and looking at you once more.

“I just never thought I could have this, it all feels like a dream, being with you and being…happy,” he admits quietly, his other hand coming to play with your hair gently. 

You look up at him, complete adoration in your eyes, “Well you _do_ have it, and you have me, and we are happy. Unless you have something to tell me?” you question teasingly.

He lets out a breath of laughter burying his head into the crook of your neck, pressing a kiss to your shoulder, “This is the happiest I’ve ever been or ever will be – as long as you’re by my side.”

Your heart swells at his words and you pull yourself into him tightly enjoying the peaceful moment you too share, “Well, we are soulmates – so I guess you’re stuck with me Javi,” you laugh quietly.

He hugs you tightly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr


End file.
